


116 Days

by orphan_account



Series: Wooseok & Hyunggu [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, dude i really like writing this shit, texts, yuto is a pretty good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wooseok has met the boy of his dreams and he won't give up on his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 62 days since Hyunggu had moved to Wooseok's school.

In those 62 days, Wooseok got to know Hyunggu, from his favorite color (purple) to his love for the arts. He learned that Hyunggu especially loved painting and dancing.

In those 62 days, Wooseok's love bloomed for Kang Hyunggu.

It had been 12 hours since Wooseok's "Get Kang Hyunggu to Love Me Back" plan had started. To say the least, it wasn't going very well.

Wooseok enlisted the help of Yuto. According to himself, Yuto knew exactly how to get Hyunggu into Wooseok's pants. Yuto had completely given him a makeover, changing his clothes and his hair style. When Wooseok went to meet Hyunggu at a local cafe, Hyunggu boldly stated "Wooseok, your hair looks a bit...weird today. Also what's with this hobo aesthetic you got going on?". Wooseok laughed at that time but as soon as he got home he called Yuto and told him what had happened.

"Huh." Yuto had said.

"What do you mean 'huh'?! Hyunggu's probably never gonna talk to me again because of my awful fashion sense." Wooseok nearly yelled into the phone.

"Chill out, Wooseok. He probably meant it as a joke, don't know why though, I thought you looked like a complete dick magnet." Yuto said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god Yuto, please don't ever call me a dick magnet again."

"Alright, alright. So anyway, if Hyunggu didn't like my fantastic makeover, I'd say just be yourself. Honestly Wooseok, it's obvious that the boy likes you."

"Really? You think so?" Wooseok replied with a tad too much hope in his voice.

"I know so. Tell you what, some guys on my baseball team are throwing a party and said I could invite whoever I wanted to. So, I invite you to invite Hyunggu."

Wooseok thought about it for a moment. Inviting Hyunggu was no biggie, since he and Hyunggu spent a lot of time together. But the thought of actually calling him and basically asking him out on a date scared Wooseok. Nevertheless, Wooseok agreed.

Yuto later texted him the time and date of the party, which was on that Friday.

Since it was Tuesday this meant Wooseok had 72 hours to ask Hyunggu out on a date.   



	2. Chapter 2

Wooseok tried to ask him during school, which was harder than it looked.

Hyunggu had a tendency to get annoyed during school so Wooseok asking him something during those times increased his chances of getting rejected. Wooseok had to find the perfect time to ask him.

Wooseok tried at the obvious time- lunch.

While Hyunggu was stuffing his face with kimbap, Wooseok decided to ask. "So Hyunggu... Are you- are you doing anything Friday night?" Hyunggu swallowed his mouthful of food before he answered. "No, I don't think so... Oh wait!" Wooseok tensed up. If Hyunggu had any thing to do on Friday, it was game over. "I think my little sister's concert is on that day. Let me check real quick." Hyunggu pulled out his phone and scrolled for a bit. "Ah, it's on Sunday. So to answer your question Seokie, no I'm completely free on Friday night. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just, you know, asking. Maybe we can do something on that day..." Wooseok said, a lot quieter than he intended.

"Yeah maybe. Hey can I look at your math homework? I wanna compare answers" Hyunggu said, seemingly brushing off the offer of hanging out on Friday.

-

Wooseok came to a realization Thursday after school. Hyunggu wasn't the problem, Wooseok was.

Everytime Wooseok looked at Hyunggu he felt that stupid butterfly feeling. Everytime Wooseok talked to him, he stuttered and tripped over his words. Hyunggu made him that way and it was unfair.

Since there was no class on Friday, Wooseok either went to Hyunggu's house to tell him or her told him over the phone. The latter seemed more appealing.

Yuto texted him 8 hours before the party.

**From: Big Daddy (Yuto)**  
_Have you asked Hyunggu yet?_

**From: Woosock ;)**  
_no omg i have no idea what to do i can't ask him last minute so it's now or never but im too scared omg yuto help meeee_

**From: Big Daddy (Yuto)**  
_You're hopeless, Jung Wooseok._

**From: Woosock ;)**  
_yuto i know pls help me_  
 _yuto??_  
 _stop leaving me on read_  
 _yutoooo where are you i really need ur help rn_  
 _yuto i swear_  
 _YUTO ADACHI HELP ME._  
 **From: Big Daddy (Yuto)**  
_Done._

Wooseok stared in confusion at the text. As he was about to text him back, he got a text from another number.

**From: hyunggu <3**  
_hey wooseok! so i got a text from yuto saying that there's gonna be a party tonight and he said i could bring a plus one. are you down? i'd really like it if you came with me <3_

Wooseok knew that Hyunggu always added heart emoticons at the end of his texts but that didn't stop Wooseok from smiling like an idiot.

After taking 13 minutes to craft the perfect text he sent it.

**To: hyunggu <3**   
_yeah i'd love to go!_

"Huh, maybe that wasn't the best text I've ever sent." Wooseok thought to himself. A minute later he got a response.

**From: hyunggu <3**   
_yay!! tbh i was scared you wouldn't want to go but you said yes!! is 6:30 a good time to pick you up? be sure to dress nice, i wanna get people to be jealous of us, the best dressed couple lol <3_

Wooseok stared at his screen. Joke or not, Wooseok couldn't get over the fact that Hyunggu had just referred to them as a "couple".

**To: hyunggu <3**  
_yeah that's a great time! don't worry i wont come out with my hobo aesthetic again. see u then :)_

**From: hyunggu <3**  
_ok see you at 6:30 wooseokie <3 <3_

Wooseok was ecstatic. He got up from his bed to get ready, sending a quick text to Yuto.

**From: Woosock ;)**  
_omg i owe u one thank you so much oh my god i love u_

**From: Big Daddy (Yuto)**  
_Of-Fucking-Course you owe me one. Stop by the store and get some churros or something. Don't embarrass yourself in front of Hyunggu :^)_


	3. Chapter 3

Wooseok heard the knock on his door at 6:28.

Wooseok went to open the door and nearly fell backwards at the entire beauty that stood in front of him.

Hyunggu was wearing a simple pastel pink sweater with a fashionable coat that went well with the cold December night. Despite the coat he still wore ripped black jeans with sneakers that really completed the look. His hair was styled in a way that suited him well, and Wooseok couldn't help but stare.

"Wow Wooseokie! You look great tonight...you really do. Wow..." Hyunggu blinked several times while looking Wooseok up and down.

"You think so? I just grabbed some simple clothes." Wooseok said. It was true as he was wearing all black, even his earrings. His hair was nothing special either.

"Yeah, you look...bea- good. You look really good." Hyunggu took the smallest step forward. "We- we should get going."

"Yeah." Was all Wooseok breathed out.

They drove in near silence, the only sound coming from the radio playing some songs.

"So, where even is the place?" Hyunggu asked.

"Oh uh...Yuto said it was by the school so just head in that direction." Wooseok replied.

Hyunggu hummed in response. Wooseok asked if they could stop by at a grocery store, so they did.

"I'll be just a minute, promise." Wooseok said, opening the door to leave the car.

"Like hell I'm staying in the car freezing my ass off, I'll go with you" Hyunggu replied, already halfway out of the car.

They searched up and down the aisles looking for some good snacks, and when they found a good amount they went over to check them out.

"It'll be ₩35,000" the cashier said. Wooseok pulled out his wallet but before he could even open it, Hyunggu had already laid down a ₩50,000 bill. The cashier gave Hyunggu his change and Hyunggu took the bags and was already at the door before Wooseok had completely registered everything.

"You didn't have to pay, Hyunggu." Wooseok said quietly. "I had enough money, you could've just let me."

Hyunggu turned to face Wooseok. Wooseok stared at him, and saw something different in his eyes. It was something indescribable, yet it made Wooseok feel safe under Hyunggu's gaze.

"Wooseok, I don't want to go to this party anymore. I don't want to be in a room full of people that aren't you." Hyunggu leaned in closer and Wooseok could smell the faintest vanilla scent.

"Wooseok, I want to be with you. Just with you." Hyunggu was basically touching Wooseok's nose with his own.

Hyunggu stared deeply into Wooseok's eyes. "Can I... Can I kiss you, Jung Wooseok?"

"Yeah."

So Hyunggu did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 54 days since Wooseok began dating Hyunggu.

Wooseok was currently busying himself with the task of finding a gift for Hyunggu. After all, tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

Wooseok settled on a nice set of watercolor paints.

Wooseok entered the cafe where he told Hyunggu to meet him. Wooseok found him sitting at a booth and approached Hyunggu from behind.

He laid down the wrapped present in front of him and planted a small kiss on his soft hair.

"Happy Valentine's, Hyunggu!" Wooseok smiled at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Wooseok...you didn't have to get me anything." Hyunggu said staring at the gift.

"It's alright, Hyunggu. Think of this as me repaying you for the snacks that one day."

"I...I don't-" Hyunggu began before Wooseok cut him off.

"Just accept the gift, dummy. I'll get sad if you don't." Wooseok made his best attempt at putting on a pouty face which seemed good enough for Hyunggu.

"Alright, Wooseok. But on White Day, I'm showering you with gifts." Hyunggu replied with his million-watt smile.

Wooseok leaned in for a kiss, and Hyunggu obliged.

It had been 116 days since Jung Wooseok formally met Kang Hyunggu, and he really hoped he could spend the rest of his days with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i became complete kiseok trash bc of this nonsense  
> hope u like this and omg this is even longer than my last one  
> thx 4 readin <33  
> Also omg their comeback had me fuckin SNATCHED CRITICAL BEAUTY IS THE BEST BOP


End file.
